starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Eradicator
|fgcolor= |image=ARES SC2 Head1.jpg |image2=Eradicator SC2-HotS Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate Kel-Morian Combine |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Peace Keepers |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical *Heroic (NCO and Co-op) |armortype=*Armored *Light (NCO) |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= 13 (NCO) |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 (HotS) 3 (NCO) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=3500 (Co-op) 1000 (HotS) 1000 (NCO Normal) 1500 (NCO Hard/Brutal) |hpregen= |armor=0 (HotS) 1 (NCO) |gun1name=Peace Keepers (HotS) |gun1strength=10 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.86 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The eradicator is a Umojan Protectorate warbot built to defend research facilities. History Second Great War An eradicator was kept in the sub-level of Research Station EB-103. Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk had it powered up when Sarah Kerrigan made zerglings. It was activated when the zerglings entered its room, but they managed to destroy it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Lab Rat (in English). 2013-03-12. End War Around the time of the End War, the Kel-Morian Combine attempted to copy the technology behind Umojan eradicators. Two of these were sent to a mining colony as a defensive measure. The guildmaster of the colony, Deborah Greene, disliked the machines. When Amon sent his forces and waves of infested terrans at the colony, the eradicators went haywire. As the colony was evacuated, Greene requested that the allied commanders that aided in the evacuation eliminate the eradicators.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. Jarban Minor The Umojans shipped eradicators to the Jarban Minor science facility, which had been built to assist in their research. These eradicators were much more powerful compared to the one on Research Station EB-103, but Nova Terra managed to destroy them and recover their technology.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Game Unit In Heart of the Swarm, the eradicator serves as the final boss of the mission Lab Rat. While it can one-shot zerglings, a sufficient number focusing it down should be able to overrun it with relative ease. Two eradicators appear as an optional boss fight in the Night Terrors mission of Nova Covert Ops. These do not have an auto attack, but they do have area-of-affect missiles and straight line railguns that are announced on the map by red lines and circles. Avoid these zones and focus down the eradicators with abilities and autoattacks. After one is destroyed, the second will increase its rate of fire, but its attacks are still very avoidable. Eradicators appear as a bonus objective on the "Miner Evacuation" map of Co-op Missions. On this map they function similar to their counterpart in Nova Covert Ops, shooting in straight red lines that can be avoided. They also shoot flamethrowers at units in melee range like zerglings or zealots. While they are still standing, they will also be reinforced by sentry bots and automated cyclones. Trivia After destroying one eradicator in Nova Covert Ops, the surviving eradicator will say "Exterminate! Exterminate!"; a possible reference to the catchphrase of the Daleks from the Doctor Who series. References Category:Terran robot and AI classes